Wolf Children
by T-Rexxy
Summary: This story follows the young Lucy Wilde, who falls in love with a mysterious Man called Gru, who has the capability to shift into a Wolf. Hunted down by people and the dangers of the big city, both flee to a rural town where they raise their three little children, Margo, Edith and Agnes to build a safe life, living with a family secret - [ AU ] - [GruxLucy]
1. Chapter 1

_**[ Just' so you know: This is an AU that kept swirling in my mind. It's a Despicable Me version of the movie 'Wolf Children'. If you have never seen this film - you should go and watch it now! ]**_

* * *

Tʜɪs ɪs ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴍʏ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴍʏ ᴛᴡᴏ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ sɪsᴛᴇʀs ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴇ.

_Wᴇ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴏʀɴ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ,ᴀɴᴅ ʙᴏʀɴ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʜᴜɴᴛᴇᴅ_

_Fᴏʀ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴏғ ᴜs, ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴀ ʙʟᴇssɪɴɢ - ғᴏʀ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs, ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴀ ᴄᴜʀsᴇ_

_Bᴜᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴜs, ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʙᴜᴛ ᴀ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ._

_..._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - _MEGURUIAI _or A CHANCE MEETING**

Lucy Wilde was on the morning shift for the first time in a long while. Annie had caught a cold and she needed a replacement. Right now, there were mostly people taking to go, but some customers were sitting by the small café tables. She loved her job. It wasn't much, and money? Well, which money...? She was literally poor, yet tried to work as hard as she even could. Her job as a staff in the very famous 'Bake my day' café in the paradise mall was just one of the many she was having. There was also the usual teenager jobs that only a twenty years old woman without a decent degree to study like her would accept; babysitting, walking the dog, carrying newspaper - it were pathetic jobs, but what else should she do? She was alone - her parents died when she was eighteen, leaving her alone with a legacy that was so small, she even couldn't afford her own apartment. Now, she lived in the smallest flat in her district, poor but happy.

"Watch out Lucy, mr Grumpypants incoming." Lucy turned to look over at her workmate Sebastian.  
"Huh?" she tilted her head, looking back at the queue. He nodded towards further back in the line. The line was long, she couldn't see who he meant.  
"The guy in grey. With the sweater and the black hair - he always orders the most expensive stuff, but he can be... weird. Just don't... be all you." Lucy blushed and continued serving the customers. She knew she was very bubbly and happy, and their boss had often complimented her on it, making the customers happy, earning her extra tips. Eventually, the man came up to the counter.  
"Good morning sir! What can I get you today?" She handed over a coffee to one of the To Go-customers in the meanwhile, trying to get the morning rush out of the place so the sitting customers could get some peace and quiet. Her eyes flew over the counter to the so called 'Mr. Grumpy-pants' - and was greeted by two intensely, bright blue eyes, staring at her from behind a bunch of thick black streaks. He was huge. Well, she was quite tall herself, yet she could tell that, without her high-heels on, she was a whole deal smaller than him. He wore a wide, loose, grey sweater with a turtleneck, black jeans, pointy boots - just as pointy as his nose probably. But his flaws were just covered by the color of his eyes. Never had she ever seen such pretty eyes before.

The other slowly rose his eyebrow. Well, he couldn't remember he ever saw this girl before serving him. And after all - he was here almost every day.  
She was pretty, well, and that's it. Just pretty. Beautiful red hair and cute freckles all over her face. And wow - she had some great green eyes.  
How old was she? Nineteen? Twenty? Probably at least eight years younger than him.  
Lucy, on the other side of the counter, was asking herself the same. How old was this guy? Thirty? Perhaps still beneath twenty-eight? He seemed to be a student, the books about mathematics and astronomy in his hand and the somewhat shaggy hair and overworked glance and unshaved face told her so.  
"Sir...?" she asked.  
The other cringed slightly and blinked up, away from her.  
"Uh...black coffee. Vithout milk or sugar..."

Lucy blinked and nearly started grinning. My, my, that guy had quite a cool Russian accent. She wasn't allowed to flirt with customers, so she bit down on her lip before she could make a sly remark on his words.  
The man seemed to become a bit impatient, so did the line behind him. Raising his hand, he waved it in front of her eyes to check if she was present.  
" scuse me?" he muttered in a low, hoarse voice and Lucy blinked, opening her mouth to stammer: "o-Oh, uh, s-sorry! One black c-coffee, s-sure..."  
Lucy felt awkward. If he was a rude customer, why hadn't he said anything yet? On edge, Lucy made the coffee, making sure it stayed black. He continued to look at her. Had she toothpaste foam on her cheeks? Putting a hand towards her face, she felt it was clean. Did she only put makeup on half her face? No, she checked her image against the metal of the barista-machine. Trying to ignore the weird pressure inside that wanted her to act as normal as possible, she looked back at him with a smile.  
"That'll be seven dollars, sir. Refills of the coffee are on the house."  
"Uh - yeah." the man gave a short nod, once again noticing that he probably was making her fee awkward by eyeing her as skeptical like this.  
Giving her the money, she put half of it in her pocket - secretly.  
"Hope you'll have a good day, Sir!" She called after him as he took his cup. He just murmured a "hmph" in response, while heading straight to the corner of the shop, where he sat down on the little armchair, leaned over the coffee-table and started reading.  
For a while, she just stared at him, watching and...admiring him. He was so different from the rest of the people. She never had seen such a somebody coming inside here...well, it was her first shift for the morning routine, so she was seeing new people, new faces - yet this one was certainly one she wouldn't forget. The next customer was clearing his throat audibly loud and Lucy snapped out of her daydream to awkwardly grin and start finishing the line. Keep it together, Wilde. Do your job!

...

Lucy started to wait the tables. There wasn't much tip in the mornings, which made it Lucy's least favorable shift to be honest. And most people really ate everything on their plate.  
Seeing a plate with half their sandwich left, Lucy took the dishes and walked into the kitchen. Making sure nobody was watching, she cut the bit pieces off and put the food into her lunch-bag in the fridge, saving it for her dinner tonight. She knew, the way she handled her job was really terrible, but what else could she do? Her shift would bring just enough money for her to pay her bills, with almost nothing left for a good dinner.  
Getting the machine started, she took clean cups and put on the shelf, preparing for the lunch rush in two hours. Once or twice, her glance fell back to that one table on which the man sat. He was alone, and apparently, he seemed not to expect anybody. But he was sitting there now for over an hour. Wouldn't he have to get back to college for some lectures?  
"Can you clean the tables Luce?" Sebastian asked. She looked over at him, seeing him carrying the garbage bags. "O-Oh - Sure." Grabbing a cloth, Lucy started go to the empty tables and clean them off. Not much tip there either. With a quick glance, she looked at the watch. Two pm. And that mysterious blue-eyed man was still here, reading, drinking his coffee and not registering his surroundings. Lucy tried to see what exactly he was ready, yet only caught the whiteness of the sheets and some really small letters printed on.  
Maybe this was her chance to try and find out more about him.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered up her courage and walked towards his table, placing her cloth on the surface. "Ohh, careful." she raised his cup to clean beneath it. The man didn't seem to care. He didn't even look up. Hm, hard one!  
Continuing, she cleaned his table, from all angles and sides, stretching the amount of time investing in cleaning, eyeing him and trying to finally get his attention.  
"So, uh... how's the coffee?"  
The man nodded, raising his thumb lazily but didn't take his eyes off the page. Finally Lucy could take a glimpse at the book. Mathematics. Advantaged Mathematics! This gus seemed to be something like a genius in this subject, hm? Well, she always assumed people like such were those stereotypes of nerds. Ugly, big glasses, pimply, with a speech defect - he was none of this.  
"Studying, hm? What'cha doing in maths right now? Pg-formulas?"

Lucy didn't know if she said anything wrong, but the man suddenly slowly lifted his head until his bright blue eyes were once again fixed on hers in a stern, emotionless glance that would pierce through everyone's mind. She became nervous. The way he stared at her was both thrilling and threatening, yet she felt her fingers tingling and growing numb.  
"U-uhm, I mean...in college..." she added and tried to save the situation.  
Ugh, why were his eyes just so...mesmerizing? He blinked a couple of time, and like it was a matter of responding, she did the same.  
Then, he suddenly took in a deep breath, his broad shoulders hunching barely and his chest rising, before he grabbed his books, apparently ready to leave his half-emptied cup behind. uh-oh, did she say something wrong? Was he angry with her...?  
"I'm..." he started, exhaling finally in a heavy sigh. "I'm not a student, actually..."  
Leaving a few dollars as a tip on the table and a rather dumbfounded Lucy back, the man turned around and left, without saying another word.

For a moment, Lucy just stood there, the cloth clutched in her hands and her eyes following the mysterious man leaving through the door, casually walking down the road until he vanished behind the wall and went out of her eyesight. Not a student? Then why was he carrying his school-books around? Why was he apparently dressed like a student and even behaved like one? Heck, he even had small beard-like growth in his face that only stressed and overworked students had.  
Looking around, making sure neither her boss nor Sebastian or any of the customers would notice, Lucy dropped the cloth and quickly sneaked out of the shop to the street, looking left and right and seeing the large back of the older man, turned to her, walking down into a small alley.  
"Wait!" she called, completely out of instinct.  
The man seemed to have heard her, he cringed and looked over his shoulder, seeing the young lady with the red hair and the pink apron of the shop she was working in. Staring into each others eyes for a second, Lucy's mind went - oddly - completely blank. She meant to say something, but whatever it was, it was like she totally forgot why she was standing here at all. Yet, she forced herself to end what she started.

"You...you should come here a bit later in future - lunch are on the house for the students at twelve, and - you wouldn't have to pay for your coffee."  
Just by now she truly noticed that this offer actually sounded so much like simple commercial for their shop - even though it was meant to be nice so he would probably come back - she shut her mouth instantly and started walking backwards again, away from him and avoiding eyecontact for a second. She wanted him to come back. There was still no to nothing she knew about him - after all, not everybody just went to a coffeeshop to study for nothing there.  
As she finally lifted her head, she saw him - smiling. He smiled at her, even if it was just a faint smile. Yet, as she saw that soft, warm, genuine expression upon that face of his, the world seemed to stand still for just a second. And everything has shifted, turned, tossed, but it was a relaxing sensation.

* * *

[ By the way: Every chapter name is the name of the soundtrack sounds that played in the movie. I shall put a link to the relating song in future chapters and I would recommend listening to these while reading the chapters! ]


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - HIDAMARO NO UTA or THE SUNLIGHT POEM**

**[ music on yt: watch?v=pF_kAFq61Ak ]**

* * *

Ever since she met him, her life had changed. Not much yet, at least, it was still the boring routine - cleaning tables, serving customers, brewing coffee and baking cake for the elder people that would come along in the evening hours...

_Maybe he'll be back tomorrow again..._

A gentle nudge against her elbow, Lucy cringed and wheeled around. "Lu, you okay?" asked Sebastian, slightly confused. "Wh-wha? Oh, yes, uhm...I'm fine! Sorry, I feel just...a bit overworked that's all." she held her head.  
"Well, you took over Annie's and your own shift, I'd be dead at the end of the day was well."  
"Annie so owns me one!"  
Lucy felt the headache approaching, rubbing her hand over her forehead. Well, but the customers wouldn't be served themselves - she had been happy to have at least the evening hours, where most of the elder people simply sat down to play chess and cardgames, talked about their nephews and children, complained about the weather and the government ad whatnot else - but she wasn't just made for the very early shifts. On the other side...she had met him...

"Hey, by the way." Sebastian drew her back into reality and leaned against the broom he held. While Lucy was nearly left out with freckles, his entire face was covered in the brown little dots, making him look so young and agile, and sometimes she couldn't believe he was already thirty three years old.  
"Seems like you and Grumpy-pants were getting along kinda well - didn't know you have something for this kind of men."  
"A-a thing?! Ohh, nonono, certainly not, no! Seb, look, I wouldn't even have time for relationships right now, I just need a few more shifts and then I can finally attend the police-academy - I need money, not love."  
"Money,money, money, must be funny -" Sebastian started singing, holding the end of the broomstick against his mouth like a microphone.  
"Well, Lu, I don't wanna interfere in your business, but it really does look to me like you have a little crush on that guy."  
Lucy tried to hide her heated face as she turned around. "W-why should I?"  
"You're blushing! I think that is proof enough!" - "I-I'm not blushing! I'm just uncomfortable with this!" - "Aw, come on now; Admit it! You have something for mister Grumpypants."  
Lucy sighed in frustration. Yeah, definitely he was a grown man and not a little boy.

"As I said, Seb - no time for fun. That goes to you as well, now - go and serve some guests, would you? Just, F.Y.I - totally not having a thing for him!"

But however, Sebastian's words didn't leave her mind. After her shifted ended and she made her way to the next grocery store to quickly buy some supplies for her dinner, she quietly thought about said words. Did she really have something for 'Mister Grumpypants'? Well, she certainly didn't believe in love at first sight, well, at least until the last few days. But love.._.love_...  
Was it really love? She didn't know anything about this man, just what he looked like and that he was, despite his shaggy clothes, the stubble-beard and math- and physicbooks, not a student at any university close to the shop. She hadn't had any idea who this man was - nor did she ever catch his name. Thinking about it now, it could still be that he wasn't even single. What if he had a girlfriend, and thus tried not to speak to her? Nonsense! He hadn't had himself gained the nickname Grumpypants if he wasn't that sullen. And then otherwise - she had seen this smile on his face. This honest, genuine - wonderful smile. Simply thinking back was giving her a pleasant sting in her heart.

Maybe he likes me? No, obviously not - she saw him appearing once in a while in the coffeeshop, and all she ever caught of him was him sitting lonely at his table, sipping on his cup, reading his strange math books. She honestly wondered what this intense studying was for, if he wasn't attending any kind of schools. Well, some people seemed to be just stuck up - stuck up? Him? She quickly shook his head, drawing the attention of some people on her. Awkwardly she grinned and went on with shopping, her face flushed red. No, he wasn't stuck up. She just knew it. She barely dared to talk to him, and every time she came by to re-fill his cup, he didn't even seem to notice him - but here and there, he looked up and directly in her eyes and all she felt was her heart go 'pop'

While browsing through the vegetables, absently-minded picking up some carrots she would use for the soup later on, a thought struck her...

_What kind of food does he like...?_

As quick as that thought popped up in her mind, it also vanished again. Lucy gulped, staring down at the box of carrots and simply placed them down in her bag.  
Wow, this was getting ridiculous! Thinking about him all the time would only harm her later on, after all, she needed to remind herself to do the laundry, feed her cat, collect her money to pay her bills and checks - and ugh, she was hungry! As soon as she was home, she quickly cut her vegetables and threw them in a pot, adding water, dill, mushrooms, sausage and her beloved carrots. She loved her self-made carrot-stew her mother always taught her to cook.  
Hmm...

_I wonder if he would like my cooking..._

Oh, goddamnit, Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!

Why even thinking about somebody that didn't even seem to be attracted to her at all? Yes, she was definitely not his type. Too tall and lanky and young and awkward...looking back into the small mirror above the sink, she sighed. She was a very pretty girl she knew that herself. But now, she just realized what kind of flaws she had. Small pimples, her gigantic nose, those terrible teeth - she looked like a horse! Oh dear, he definitely must think of her the ugliest human being on earth! Whereas he was, just...wow...  
That black hair and those blue eyes... Lucy started opening her ponytail. Maybe she would look better with long hair? Her short hair was always handy to put up in a simple bun, but maybe he liked girls with long hair? Or other hair colors? She always wished to be blonde, not that strange ginger-color. And how she suddenly wished to have such eyes like him, blue and shining bright - But all she was blessed with was her bright red hair, those venomously green eyes and - ugh - her freckled covered face! Maybe if she would wear other hairstyles, it wouldn't look that terrible...? maybe she should start growing her hair, and have different bangs?  
A sudden, strange smell caught her off-guard, looking around. And saw dark smoke emerge from the pot. Oh dear, she nearly forgot about her stew!

...

In the morning, Lucy had a hard time choosing her outfit - once again caught in only one thought:

_I wonder what kind of outfits he likes on girls..._

By now, Lucy had accepted that pretty much everything she was recently doing depended on what he would like and what not. It was ridiculous, for she was determined to never ever change for anybody to fit their liking. But with him, it was so different. Even the smallest things turned into a question. Does he have pets? What kind of car does he drive? Would he even like women who snored at night? Because she did that and that was the most uncharming thing she could think of.  
Once at the coffee, she started her usual morning routine. Somewhat melancholic, she remembered it wouldn't last long anymore, Annie was about to come back and if she would be brought back to her regular evening shift...would that mean she wouldn't see him ever again?  
She bit her lip. Not that it would bother her much, but...she would miss him. And after all, she still hadn't had any idea who he was, and what his name was. And she was, after all, apparently very interested in this guy. Caught in thoughts, she didn't even realize her mind-absence has caused some angry rumbling in the Queue in front of the counter and she quickly caught up with serving each of them.

"Lucy, what's wrong with you?" asked Sebastian, this time, he sounded strangely worried about her. "You seem a bit lost recently."  
"It's nothing." she waved her hand and shook her head. "I'm a bit tired, that's all."  
"Dreamed all night long of Mister Grumpypants?" a smirk spread over his face. "Seb, stop that! It's not funny! I mean - I wouldn't mind if I would - like, never ever see him again, because he obviously only appears in the morning shifts."  
Wait, did she just say that out loud?  
He stared at her with a puzzled face. "I-I mean, he's just a customer, right? A-And what it's worth anyway, I-I mean I don't even know his name or where he comes from or..."  
"Totally not having a thing for him, huh?" Sebastian's grin reappeared. "Seb, I don't know what to dooo..." she whined. "I keep thinking what he would think and what he would say if i wear my hair down or in a ponytail or this dress of that other dress and -"

Suddenly, both went silence as the door opened, and the all too familiar young man stepped in, sitting down on the table, opening his book and - started reading. Same procedure as everyday.  
"Oh my god, he's here..." she whispered, hiding behind the counter. "Well, great - that gives you the opportunity to ask him these kind of questions himself."  
"Wait -_ what?!_ No! I can' just walk to him and ask him if he would find me attractive enough!"  
"Why not? How do you think have I met my boyfriend?" he grinned down at her. Lucy rolled her eyes. He was cute, that didn't count. Also, she was a nervous and awkward wreck, hiding behind the counter like a little child. If that wasn't immature, she didn't know what else this was.  
Silence followed, of Sebastian taking care of the customers and Lucy ducking behind the register, sometimes peeking over the counter to look what he was doing. Nothing great, he was still simply sitting there and reading, stirring his coffee. Some people who seemed to notice her squirming next to him frowned, and somebody even asked what was wrong with her.

"Nothing, she just doesn't have the guts to ask her crush for a date."  
Lucy's neck-hair sprung up in attention.  
"Seb!" she hissed and punched his leg. "Ouch! Hey, just the truth, isn't it?" - "Yes, but not so loud!"  
This time, she just barely looked up to see what the mysterious man was doing. "You think he heard us?" - "Nah...that fella is totally lost in his math-stuff."  
That was both a relief and a nagging curse! She wanted him to pay attention to her! But how? She could go to him and ask him if he need more coffee, or wants to order a snack. After all, the café was filled with students which all ordered their bagels and donuts and cheesecakes for free. Well, granted - he had cherished her tip. He had appeared right at the time she proposed.  
"I can do this...I can do this..." she mumbled her hand awkwardly grabbing the can of coffee from the top shelf. "I can do this..." he muttered again, a bit louder, taking in a deep breath.  
She finally stood up on her feet again, chest out, eyes furrowed in a confident glance. But that one melted back into an insecure whisper: "You think I can do it?"  
"Sure you can, Lucy." Sebastian smiled at her. "Look, you're a funny, cute, pretty girl - he will adore you!"

_'He will adore me'_, she thought and blushed - taking this as her final push to finally approach him.

With the can in her hand and a hand on her hip, she walked past the young adults, straight towards the man with the black strands of thick hair and these blue eyes, fixed on the book beneath him. Just as she seemed to come closer, she realized he was writing down something. How weird, usually he didn't write, just read. But this time, he seemed even tensed, eyes were moving rapidly from the book down to the sheet he was working on. Lucy wondered if she should turn around and leave him be. But no, she did that often enough!  
And thus, she took the final steps towards his table.  
As soon as she stood in front of him, he stopped everything he was doing, lifting his head up to look at her. Lucy froze for a second, before she swallowed and raised the can. "May I refill your cup, sweetie?"

The man looked back at her, but then silently nodded. She poured the dark liquid up to the edge of the cup.  
"Thanks..." he mumbled.  
"Hey, what'cha doing there...?" she asked, leaning over to look at the sheet of paper he was hiding with his left arm settled above it.  
"Uhm..." he mumbled, looking to the book and back to her. "You always read, uh - so I wondered...do you have to learn for a test?"  
Both of them stared into each others eyes for a short amount of time in silence and Lucy's knees grew soft as rice-pudding as soon as their glances locked into each other.  
"Well, uh - no, uh - " he muttered, taking a large gulp from his coffee. "I'm jus' - busy."  
"I can see that." she said, with a big smile. Apparently she was not good at catching signs, for his intended her to leave him alone. But no - she still stared at him with eager eyes. With eager, bright, beautiful green eyes... "But busy with what?"

"Busy vith...solvin' dis calculation..." he pointed at some point on the book, before turning back to her.  
"Aha, interesting...may I see it for a second?"  
"-V-vhat...?"  
But before he could protest, Lucy had already snatched it from his hand. He tried to grab it away from her again, but, it was no use, she held it high above his head and out of his reach. "He-hey..." he muttered. "Just a minute, I'm not going to burn it or so-"  
Her eyes fell down on the sheet. A row of highly complicated mathematical formulas were rowed up from above to close to the end of the sheet. Letters and Numbers and weird brackets and x's were covering each little left out space. How duck! How did he even manage to keep up with all these numbers? no wonder he had problems with calculating! "Whow!" was all she could say. "That's...a lot of math."  
"Y-Yeah, uhm..." he shrugged. "Bodher is jus' dat I have to du it all over again."  
"Why?" Lucy lifted her glance up at him. "It's wrong. I dun't know, it seems like I have missed somethin', vhatever I try, I jus' wun't get dhe correct answer."  
Lucy had close to no idea of math. How should she? After ending highschool, she never attended a college to help her along. But she always had been proud to call herself the class-best in mathematics. Her eyes scanned over the paper on and on until she found herself lost in the calculations he did, that she didn't notice how he started eyeing her closer.

He never really caught her name, all he knew was that she always seemed to serve him first when going around to clean the tables and refill cups. He honestly didn't believe she would even understand a single word he written down on the paper she held and studied - how? She was a simple waitress in a simple café and definitely not a man of science, like he was. Masters in Mathematics and Physics, and other natural science-  
But before he could continue ending his thought, he suddenly heard her laughing. It started in a chuckle, then a giggle and then she couldn't help and cover her mouth. She noticed how offended he was by that laughter, he had his eyebrows furrowed and glared back at her.  
"Hey, vhat's so funny, huh?" he asked roughly, about to start his rant how she would dare to make fun of him, when she blurted:  
"Six and eighteen aren't twenty-three!"

He shut his mouth instantly. His face grew from red to pale as he stared up at the girl, beaming down at him. "U-u-Uh, vhat?"  
"Look here." she handed him the paper. "Riiiight up there! See? Your very first calculation is wrong." her slender finger pointed at the top - and she was right!  
Oh dear, that was awkward! Growing from pale back to red, he turned his face away.  
"Oh...uh...yu're right." he muttered, and Lucy laughed again. " Wouldn't have expected that a simple Waitress ever could help a genius to solve a huge math-problem!" A large smile spread over her face as she saw him look back at her with even redder cheeks. Wow, he even looked handsome with flushed cheeks. Something inside her wanted to grab that face of his and cuddle it of how cute he looked. Like a little lost Puppy. Seems like nobody often told him that he was a genius, huh?  
"Well...Tell me if you have solved it, alright?" she grabbed her can and winked at him, before turning around again.  
"H-Hey, wait!" she heard him call. Looking back at him, a weird tingle appeared in her stomach and she returned to his table. "Yes...?" she asked with tenderness.  
"Uhm...thanks..." he muttered, looking down into his cup and back at her. "You're welcome." Lucy retorted.  
"May I...may I ask yu vhat's yur name?" A short silence grew between them, filled by the silent surprised clinking of her eyelashes. "I can't remember I ever caught yur name before."  
Oh...I'm Lucy. Lucy Wilde. And who are you? " she extended her hand towards him. And he hesitantly accepted it.  
"Gru...Jus' Gru."


End file.
